


The Amazing Mumford Cares A Lot

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, POV Character of Color, Pregnancy, References to Canon-Typical Magical Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: While Maria is pregnant with Gabi, she realizes that she hasn't seen Mumford in months and goes to ask him why.(Related to Mumford's Question but stands alone.)





	The Amazing Mumford Cares A Lot

It was approximately six months into her pregnancy that Maria realized that she had hardly seen The Amazing Mumford at all in that time. Thinking about it, she had seen him from a distance, and the others would talk about things he had said, but she couldn’t remember having so much as said hello to him since before she announced that there was a little one on the way.

Maria was starting to be a little concerned about him. It wasn’t like Mumford to keep his distance from a friend. No one else had noticed a difference, and she had asked them all. No, it was definitely something to do with her. This was ridiculous, whatever was going on, they should talk their way through it. She headed off to go and find him.

She found him on the steps of 123, amusing some kids by trying to pull a rabbit out of his hat and ending up with other things instead. Since he had always been good at this trick, Maria was pretty sure he was messing it up on purpose to make the kids laugh. He really was a good friend.

“Mumford?” She asked as she walked up to him.

Mumford jumped and quickly put his wand in his pocket before turning to face her.

“Ah, hello Maria. What can I do for you?”

The kids wandered off, clearly recognizing that the magic show was over for now.

“Is everything okay, Mumford?” Maria asked.

“Of course,” Mumford assured her. “I, The Amazing Mumford, am doing quite well, thank you very much.”

“I’m glad,” Maria told him. “But I’m concerned that I haven’t seen you in months. Have I done something to upset you?”

“Certainly not.” Mumford looked upset at the idea. “It isn’t anything you’ve done at all. I have been avoiding you, but not because I am angry.”

Maria raised an eyebrow. “If you aren’t angry or upset, why have you been avoiding me?”

“Well…” Mumford waved his hand in the general direction of her stomach and Maria realized.

“You’re avoiding me because I’m pregnant?”

Mumford nodded.

“Why?” Maria asked, feeling incredibly confused and a little hurt. “I’m still me.”

“Of course you are!” Mumford said. “I am not staying away from you as a reflection on you. I’m staying away because I am concerned.”

“Concerned?” Maria echoed. “About what?”

“You know that my magic doesn’t always go according to plan. And sometimes, well, sometimes…”

“Your spells end up affecting me by accident,” Maria said, finally beginning to understand.

“Exactly.” Mumford confirmed. “I try to be careful, but it still ends up happening. I am always worried about hurting you with a spell gone wrong, but right now, I am particularly concerned.”

“Because I’m pregnant?”

“Yes. What if I accidentally turn you into a child again? It could hurt you, and it could hurt the baby. What if I made you quack like a duck again and it affected your child’s ability to learn language? I never want anyone to be harmed by my spells, but especially not someone who has not even been born yet.”

Maria smiled. “Aww. That’s very sweet of you, Mumford. But you don’t have to hide from me to keep us safe. Just don’t cast any spells when I’m around. We’ve been standing here for several minutes and nothing has happened, because you haven’t tried to do a spell.”

Mumford perked up. “You are right! I do not need to avoid you! I just won’t cast any spells!”

“It’s nice to know you care so much,” Maria said. “But next time, don’t hide. If you’re worried about something come and talk to me.”

“I will,” Mumford promised.

“Would you like a hug?” Maria asked.

“Yes please.” He nodded.

“Thank you for being my friend,” Maria said as she hugged him.

Mumford hugged her back. “And thank _you_ for being _my_ friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters C and F and by the number 20.
> 
> Mumford’s spells do tend to go wrong a lot and affect Maria, but he never means to harm her, and he’s a good friend.
> 
> Mumford is being very sensible in being particularly careful right then, but he is being a bit silly in his solution.
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while. I enjoy their friendship a lot.


End file.
